We'll Be Alright
by That'sCaptainToYou
Summary: Drabbles about Lily and James' relationship through having their first child, reconciling with enemies, and the First Wizarding War. "I'm just thinking about our first years at Hogwarts and the tragic tale of my unrequited love for you. And now look at us! I've gone and put a bun in your oven!" Lily scoffed. "Who would have thought?" "Indeed," She agreed. "Who would've thought?"


November 13th, 1979

Lily Evans awoke to the hardly unpleasant smell of bacon. Normally, the average person would not complain about this, but today, it happened to make Lily Evans furious. Kicking the bedsheets violently away she stormed downstairs, her blazing red hair stuck up wildly, giving the shocking illusion that her head was actually aflame. She marched into the kitchen where her husband was busy scraping bacon out from a sizzling pan, still dressed in the same clothes he woke up in the previous morning.

"Mornin', Lil'." He grunted. Dark circles haunted his eyes, his jawline darkened by a scruffy beginning to what was, in Lily's opinion, a rather unimpressive beard. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss, but she dodged him and swiped a piece of bacon.

"How long have you been down here?" Lily's tone was threatening, causing James to blink his eyes repeatedly from behind his glasses and run an anxious hand through his mussed-up hair.

"Not long, just-"

Lily cut him off, shaking the strip of bacon underneath his nose. "Don't. Lie. To. Me."

"Seven hours." He swiftly snatched the piece of bacon in between his teeth, catching Lily by surprise. Giving it a yank, she pulled what remained free, leaving him chomping on the rest. "Feeding me by hand, eh? I must get the special treatment." He winked.

"James this is the fourth night in a row you've barely had any sleep. And, if I might add, the third morning in which you have had nothing but three dozen pieces of bacon so greasy you actually need a bloody _bowl_ to eat it." To prove her point, Lily flicked the bacon so that a drop of grease landed on the centre of his forehead.

Any trace of cheer had vanished from his face. "So?" He replied monotonously.

"So?!" Lily always knew she had a bit of a temper, and it took all she could to keep from seething. "It's not healthy, James! You've barely left the couch all week. All you do is sit with the radio tuned in to the Wizarding Wireless Network in one hand and the television remote in the other."

The television had been one of Lily's few demands when they purchased the quaint little house not eight months ago. It kept her in touch with the Muggle world she grew up loving. And besides, how else was she supposed to keep up with her beloved _General Hospital?_

"I just want to know what's happening!" He protested, making his way into the living room with Lily at his heels.

"No, you're obsessing! You shouldn't be too caught up in it!"

"What, the fact that all our friends are out fighting a war right now?"

"Oh, _that's _it, isn't it!" Lily took a step back. "You're still bitter and, I think it's quite possible to assume, jealous!"

"Well con-fucking-grats, Lily, you've hit the nail on the head, haven't you." Any hint of anger dissolved and his eyes drooped heavily. "Of course I'm still bitter. Yeah, taking the motorcycle out with Sirius probably wasn't the best plan, and sure, using magic in front of those Muggle policies or whatever they're called wasn't our _brightest_ idea-"

"It was bloody daft, that's what it was."

"But why should Dumbledore ground me? I'm not his student any longer, for Merlin's sake! Why can't I do things, why can't I help the Order anymore?"

"It's not really up for you to decide, James." Lily planted her hands firmly onto her hips. "Dumbledore punished you. What's done is done. Besides, it's safer here. Death Eaters are everywhere, and as a Muggleborn and a blood-traitor who are close to Dumbledore, we're practically risking our necks every time we step out the door. I suggest you look around yourself and try to work with what you've got."

"I can't help it, Lil'! There's just nothing to _do_ around here-"

"There's me."

"True, but as impressive as my stamina is, a man's libido can only last so long."

She sighed. "Shame."

He continued speaking, but Lily was satisfied to see that she brought a faint smile to his lips, if only for a while. "I mean it, Lil'. I've flown through all the books we have, I've even cleaned! _Cleaned!_ Imagine that, Lil'! There's just nothing to do to keep me from wondering, keep me from worrying."

He was getting progressively more heated with each word, so Lily decided to just let him rant.

"I just-" His chest heaved. "I'm sick of this house, Lil'. Look at this color," He gestured to their living room wall with a wayward hand. "Don't get me wrong, I love this house, I love you, I love what we have together, but look at it! Look at this bloody fucking color! It's shit! If I have to look at it one more time I'll never be able to stand beige for the rest of my life."

"You're the one who picked it out." Lily folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "James, I know you hate this, but it's either live with beige or risk losing each other."

James sunk onto the couch and defeatedly ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it up. Almost instinctively Lily moved to stand beside him and replaced his hands with hers, neatening his curls.

"Tell you what," She said quietly. "When this is all over and done, we'll find ourselves a little house in the middle of nowhere. There'll be no one for miles, so you can take your broom and fly as high as you like." James raised his head, leaning into her as she spoke. "And there won't be a speck of beige in the whole house. All our walls will be blue, purple, red, gold, orange. In the summer we can leave all our doors and windows open and we can rip down the curtains. How does that sound?"

James wound his arms tightly around her stomach and breathed her in with a ragged gasp. "That sounds like heaven, Lil'.

* * *

James woke unusually late the next morning. Eyes half open, he reached open to Lily's side to find it already made. He stood up, stretched, and tried to make his side of the bed as neat as Lily's (he'd never quite gotten the hang of hospital corners) before heading downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find it empty. "Lil'?" He called.

"In here, babe." He followed her voice into the living room.

Lily stood in the middle of the room, hands proudly planted on her hips. The furniture was covered with stained canvas tarps, and the thick, dizzying fumes of opened paint. Lily grinned.

"It's about time, Potter." She held out two paintbrushes. "Choose your weapon."

James stuttered in confusion.

"Come on," She tossed him one of the brushes. "We're redecorating!"

James beamed, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her in the air. "You," He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Are bloody _amazing_."

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed, and pried open one of the paint can lids. "Now, what do we feel like? Green?"

"Too Slytherin." said James, pulling a face, to which Lily rolled her eyes.

"Purple? Blue? Pink?"

"Do we have a pan?"

Lily shuffled through the pile of supplies. "Er, yeah. Here."

James sat crosslegged beside her, pulling two buckets of pink and yellow paint towards him. "It'll be like Potions class all over again!" He grinned.

It was largely a trial and error experience; too often James, in all his enthusiasm, mixed too many colors together and wound up with a mucky brown. Eventually they created a vivid orange color which pleased James immensely, although it would no doubt clash with every piece of furniture they owned. Lily readied the paintbrushes, and it still made James incredibly happy so see her carefully slip off her wedding band and place it safely in her pocket.

It didn't take them long to paint the wall, but there were a few distractions, the most entertaining being James drawing himself a thick orange moustache, puffing out his chest, and waddling around the living room announcing himself as Vernon Dursley. Lily laughed so hard she nearly toppled over into the paint cans. But when they finally stood in front of the finished wall, James with his arm slung about his wife's shoulders, he felt for the first time in a long while that he could breathe again, within those walls.

"James?" Lily said quietly, her head leaning against his shoulder.

James hummed contentedly in response.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a wet splat as the paintbrush in James' hand slipped from his fingers and hit the floor.

"What, like a baby?" James gaped.

"No, like a hippogriff." Lily rolled her eyes but the flush of her cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

"Well that's just, what a, I mean _how_\- well of course I know _how_\- I just- blimey." James stuttered. "Blimey. _Blimey._"

"Blimey." Lily agreed.

"Me? _Me_? A dad?" An unstoppable grin began to spread across James' face as the realization started to sink in. "I'm gonna be a dad! Fancy that, Lil'!"

"You're- you're happy?" Lily's eyes were bright as she gaged his reaction.

"Yes! Absolutely! I'm more than happy, I'm thrilled, ecstatic, take the whole thesaurus!" James rambled, his curls quivering with his animation. "Granted, I haven't a bloody clue what I'll be doing with a _baby _and all, but Lily, I could not be more delighted right now." He met her eyes and quickly decided that the uncomfortable space between them needed to be closed, and swept her up into a hug.

Lily leaned into him for a few moments, closing her eyes and toying with his hair before pulling away just enough to meet his eyes. The foolish grin was still stretched inexhaustibly across his face, and Lily fought to keep the corners of her mouth down as well.

"We're young-" She started.

"Yes."

"We're at war-"

"Just a bit, yeah."

"Are we really ready for this?"

James sobered when he saw her eyes: wide, solemn, and a touch frightened. "We'll have to be." His arms circled tighter around her waist. "We'll be alright, Lil'. We always have."

"I suppose you're right." James nearly celebrated at the small smile that curled the corners of her lips.

" 'Course I'm always right. How else do you think I got a higher Transfiguration N.E.W.T. than you?"

"For Merlin's sake, James, will you let that go, already!" She groaned.

"Never." He declared, and pulled her in for a kiss.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Lily rested her head against James' chest, nuzzling her cheek into the soft cotton of his shirt. He traced wandering lines along the slope of her back as he looked around the room.

James began to snicker.

"What's gotten into you?" Lily's scold was spoiled by her grin.

He sighed contentedly. "I'm just thinking about our first years at Hogwarts and the tragic tale of my unrequited love for you. And now look at us! I've gone and put a bun in your oven!" Lily scoffed. "Who would have thought?"

"Indeed," She agreed. "Who would've thought?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey! If any of you guys know me through my other story, then this is probably far from what you hoped/expected. Sorry. I just love these two too much and have too many drabbles written about them to not do this.

I'm aware that this is not always going to be 100% accurate according to the timeline, but what's more important to me is the characters. Despite their limited time among the living in the books, I've always been interested in James and Lily. I hope I can do them justice.

Gah. I'm getting cheesy.

Enjoy, and please review!


End file.
